The main objectives of the Administrative Core (Core A) are to develop overarching collaborative initiatives and to provide the necessary coordination and prioritization of the available resources among the participating Research Projects and Reagent/Service Core (Core B). Core A will provide a forum through which the Project Directors and Core Leaders communicate openly and regularly. Activities that Core A will be coordinating include monthly Project Directors' meetings, monthly research conferences, annual research retreat, annual reports to the Advisory Committee, preparation, submission, renewal and monitoring of research protocols (animal, human and biosafety), and communication with internal and external funding agencies regarding budgetary matters. In close consultation with the Advisory Committee, Core A will play a central role in assessing the progress and productivity of this Program, resolve potential barriers and ensure that the entire program and each of its components are on the right track. Through these activities, the Core will serve to ensure cost-effectiveness, enhance program integration, accelerate scientific productivity, and maximize translational output.